INUYASHAS CONFESSION
by CountingStarsAgain
Summary: INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE ALL ALONE, WILL INUYASHA FINALLY CONFESS HOW HE FEELS. WILL HE TELL HER HE LOVES HER OR THAT HE HATES HER. DO OR SAY. TO FIND OUT YOU MUST READ. I am currently fixing both chapters, Chapter 3 delayed do to writers block. sorry
1. INUYASHAS CONFESSION:1

**Inuyashas Confession**

This will not be a very long story. Maybe 5 chapters max 3 chapters Minimum.Just so you know this actually was a RP that me and a friend did. Hope you all Like. And I haven't forgotten my other story. Enjoy. Ok I reposted chapter 1. 1 reason being i had a lot of mispelled words in it. Another reason being I got some of the words wrong. And finally cause i reread it and didnt really like how it turned out. So I fixed it up and added some new stuff to it, and made it a little longer.

" talkin

' thoughts.

InuYashas' Confession:

* * *

It was a clear sunny day Kagome was sitting at the camp they were staying at and Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree branch brooding like he always does. Suddenly Kagome walks up to the tree. 

"Inuyasha, come down! We need to go look for the Shikon Jewel." said Kagome

Inuyasha looks down at Kagome.

"Yea. I know but we don't have anything to lead us. Not even Naraku." stated Inuyasha

" Come on Inuyasha, the only way we are gonna find a lead is if we keep moving and searching. Now get off your Lazy butt and lets' go before I use the S-word." Replied Kagome

Inuyasha jumps down of the branch and grabs Kagomes Yellow Backpack.

"Fine Wench. Where is it you wanna go then?" said Inuyasha

"I wanted to head into the forest." Replied Kagome

"K, follow me and stay close." said Inuyasha, as he leads the way towards the forst, Kagome close on his heels.

"I sensed something in here earlier and I wanna go check it out. I think it may be a Shikon no Tama." said Kagome.

"Well I don't sense any of Narakus' Incarnations in there nor do I sense a demon." replied Inuyasha.

"Just . It may be nothing and I could just be paranoid. All I Know is that it's still in the forest." said Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk into the forest. They got to the middle of the forest when Inuyashas' ears start twitchen and he throws down Kagomes Backpack and grabs Tetsusiaga. Kagome turns around and grabs her bow and arrow and looks around.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"I heard something, but it could've been..." Inuyasha said

All of a sudden a giant demon crow comes out behind Inuyasha and headed straight for him.

"INUYASHA WATCH OUT." yelled Kagome as she shot her arrow at the demon crow and watched as it sailed through the air and pierced the bird right in the heart.

Inuyasha and Kagome watch as the demon falls and crashes to the ground. Inuyasha walks up to the dead demon crow and pokes it with Tetsusiaga.

"Is this whats been bothering you?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome walks up to Inuyasha and squats down.

"Yep thats it. I wonder why though. I mean its just a demon crow. Wait a minuet Inuyasha, Why wasn't you able to sense the demon?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha thought about it as he looks up at the sky seeing the sunset. He grabs the Backpack and turns to face Kagome.

"Lets head back to camp now." said Inuyasha completly ignoring Kagomes question, as he walks back to camp with Kagome right behind him.

"Inuyasha are you gonna answer me?" asked Kagome

All of a sudden Kagome heard a noise and looks up seeing the demon crow trying to get back up.

"Inuyasha! That crow i-i-its getting back up." said Kagome.

Inuyasha turns around and grabs Tetsiaga and runs and slashes at the demon crow but missed. The demon then tried to bite Inuyasha but Inuyasha dodged it.

"Keh. You stupid demon. You should have just stayed dead." Inuyasha said

With that he slashed at the demon with his sword.

"WIND SCAR!" yelled Inuyasha

He finally succeeded in cutting it in half.

"Now stay down you stupid demon." Said Inuyasha

Inuyasha sheathes his sword and heads back to camp, Kagome looks back at the demon crow then turns around and starts to follow Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Why was that demon crow able to get up. I didn't sense a Shikon Jewel in him." said Kagome

They got back to the campsite just as the sun finally finishes setting and Inuyasha no longer has his cute little dog ears and his hair is Jet black. Inuyasha had turned into a full human.

END CHAPTER.

* * *

OK all thats the end of Chapter 1. Tell me what you think and please do not flame me. if there is something wrong with the story then tell me what was wrong. dont just say you hated the story. that doesnt help me become a better writer at all. Tell next time. C ya. . Dont forget to leave a review on your way out. 

Chapter 2 will be posted in a couple of days. Hopefully.


	2. INUYAHSAS CONFESSION:2

**INUYASHAS CONFESSION.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They were very helpful. I went and revised chapter 1 so if you havent read the revisement please do. And cause you all asked for a longer chapter. Here ya go, a nice long chapter. I can't make it to long though cause like I said before this will probably only be 3 chapters long, But I will let you decide, when I come to the end of it. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy

* * *

**

**SATURNSATURN: WALKS UP TO EVERYBODY THIS JUST IN, IT SEEMS THAT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY, ALTHOUGH I REALLY WISH I DID, CAUSE THEN I COULD HAVE SESSHY AND INUYASHA ALL TO MYSELF. BUT ALAS IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS LIFETIME. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**

**INUYASHAS' CONFESSION CHAPTER 2: **

**( ' ) thoughts**

**( " ) speach

* * *

**

Inuyasha and Kagome where sitting on the ground at there campsite. When Kagome saw Inuyasha in his human form. He had long wavy hair, as black as ivory, his cute little puppy ears were gone, and his hands were that of a normal human.

"Crap, today is the day of the new moon. I totally forgot about it. I guess that means we gotta lay low until the sun comes up." said Kagome.

"Since when have you hated 'my time'?" asked Inuyasha " Besides we got plenty of time to look for the shards."

" I don't hate it, Inuyasha, it's just right now Sango ,Shippo, and Miroku aren't here, which means we are all alone. What are we gonna if a demon comes here and attacks us?" asked Kagome

"What do you think we will do if a demon comes.?" asked Inuyasha

"Um I would say run but knowing you and how big a baka you are,

you would want to stay and fight." replied Kagome

"Damn straight I would!" said Inuyasha who was trying to make a fire but couldnt seem to get a spark to save his life

Kagome then glares at Inuyasha as she looks through her backpack for something.

"Inuyasha you know as well as I do that you don't have your full strength. So why would just run into a battle in your human form? Do you wanna die?" asked Kagome

She finally finds what she was looking for which happened to be a box of matches. She striked a match and throws it on the wood and starts the fire.

Inuyasha looks at the what to him seems like a magic stick and blinks. He then lays back against the tree.

"I don't care if I die, I'll fight wether I'm a human, full demon or half, it dont matter so long as your safe. But I will say this I dont plan on dying anytime soon. So quit worrying bout it." said Inuyasha

"As sweet as that sounds, Inuyasha, do you think I would be alright if you were to die." Kagome said quietly

Instead of responding to Kagomes question, He looks up at the stars in the sky. Kagome wonders what Inuyasha was lookin at so she looked up to. When she notices that all he was staring at was the stars, she looks back at Inuyasha and slowly scoots towards him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome softly whispered

"Hmm?" came Inuyasha reply

"What are you thinking about?" questioned Kagome.

"Nothing much." answered Inuyasha Just thinkin bout how I would love to hold you close.

Damn I hate these Human feelings. Thought Inuyasha as he started to get really red in the face

He knew it wasn't true, being a human somehow made him feel closer to Kagome.

Kagome raises her head to look at Inuyasha and sees him blushing.

"Inuyasha, What are you thinking about that's making you redder than a cherry?" Kagome asked "Come on tell me, please?"

"Will you shut up?" growled Inuyasha as he turned around so his back was facing Kagome.

"Fine, don't answer it then, but can you at least tell me why you hate your human side so bad, I've always' wondered what it was that made you hate the human side of you?" Kagome questioned.

"Keh, I guess I can at least answer that." Inuyasha replied "I hate my human side so much because I hate these stupid human feelings."

"But why do you hate them Inuyasha? asked Kagome "It's these feelings that help make humans stronger."

"I say they get in the way. How can I fight with these stupid feelings that get in the way. You should be happy that I actually like you." said Inuyasha

"That's true, considering when you and I first met, you tried to kill me." stated Kagome

"That's only because I thought you were Kikyou, but now that I know you better, I know your totally different than her.

"Better believe I'm different than that dead corpse." Kagome said. 'I wish he would just forget about Kikyou.'

Kagome had laid down in her sleeping bag and was starting to drift off to sleep. Inuyasha just kept on lookin at the stars wishing he could just forget about these stupid human feelings. He knows he has strong feelings for Kagome, but he also knows that he still has feelings for Kikyou, and they keep conflicting within him.

'Lets' see, Kikyou is dead, Kagome is alive. Kikyou wants to kill me and take me to hell with her, Kagome doesn't want me to give up my life and to live on. Kagome doesn't care that I am a half breed, where as Kikyou would only take me if I used the crystal to become a full fledged human.' brooded Inuyasha 'Hard choice to make'

Inuyasha thought about it for awhile, and came to his decisison. He decided to tell Kagome his decision now, before it was to late, and he lost his nerve.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome replied

Inuyasha never had a chance to say anything, for right then, they both heard a blood curdling squack. It was another Demon Crow, and it sounds like was friends with the one they had killed earlier. The crow was flying around looking for the ones responsible for killing its friend, when it spotted Kagome and Inuyasha not to far away. Outraged, it started to fly towards them, When it got close enough it took a Nose dive and headed straight for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha watch out. That demons angry." said Kagome.

"Jeez Kagome, whatever gave you that idea?" came Inuyashas smart alec reply

Inuyasha barely dodged out of the way. As he rolled to the right he grabbed his tetsusiaga.

"Hey Kagome, do you sense a Jewel shard anywhere on the demon?" asked Inuyasha

"Hang on a sec." Yelled Kagome

Kagome focused on the demon trying to find where the shard would be. She saw it, barely.

"Inuyasha, I see it, it's in the crows back, right below his neck!" yelled Kagome as she grabbed her bow,

"Great, now help and distract him for me, well ya!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran towards the crow.

"Sure thing." replied Kagome

Kagome aimed her arrow right between the crows eyes, she let the bow loose and watched as the arrow sailed through the sky hitting right where it was supposed to. The demon crow started to toss his head back and forth. Inuyasha had ran up and jumped on the crows back when he wasn't looking, he used his sword to dig out the jewel. But he wasn't able to get down before the crow recovered, thus getting flung off of him and thrown into a tree trunk.

"Inuyasha are you ok!" Kagome yelled, her voice filled with concern

"I'm fine, worry bout your own life." came Inuyashas witty reply.

Just then the demon crow started to dive towards Inuyasha again, but Kagome had her bow ready and let loose another arrow. She watched as it sailed towards the crow and made its way through the demons Heart, The crow Squakked before turning into ash. Kagome fell to the floor sighing with relief that the fight was finally over.

Inuyasha stood up and was walking towards Kagome when he noticed her yawning.

"Hey, lets' head on back to camp and get some rest." said Inuyasha. " I think we deserve it."

"Yeah so do I." said Kagome sleepily. "Hey Inuyasha, what were ya gonna say before that demon crow attacked us? hmmmm"

"UH ummmmmm." said Inuyasha pretending to think as a light blush came over him "I forgot. Lets just get some rest."

They made it back to camp, and Kagome took her spot in her sleeping bag and was soon on her way to slumberland.

"Night Inuyasha." said Kagome

Meanwhile Inuyasha was searching through Kagomes bag for a package of Ramen. He looked up at Kagome,

"Night Kagome." replied Inuyasha 'Sweet dreams'

After searching through the whole bag to no avial, Inuyasha gave up and laid against the tree trunk and fell asleep.

* * *

OK that is the end of chapter 2. YAY I finished it woohoo. IF the characters seem a little OOCI sorry, it couldn't be helped. I tried to keep themIC as much as possible. Ok I was really happy with all the reviews I got for the first chapter. they were all very encouraging, and helpful so I would like to extend a BIG THANK YOU to all those that took the time to review. This is now my most popular story. Yay. which surprised me cause I didn't think it would be this big a hit. anyways. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 and keep your eyes peeled, cause chapter 3 will be up within a couple of weeks. Till next time. BYE. 


End file.
